The Ritual
by GrimGrave
Summary: Commission. "The Shadow Folk have long remained a mystery to the rest of Hyrule. Generations of allegiance, customs, traditions, rites, and rituals span their race and has shaped them to what they are now and yet so many secrets about them remain unearthed. This is but one of them." Rated M for strong Adult themes, NSFW or children. Contains a handful of pairings.
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda and all characters belong to Nintendo. GrimGrave owns nothing.

Commissioned by ScribeyeSteak

**The Ritual**

_**Chapter 1**_

The Shadow Folk have long remained a mystery to the rest of Hyrule. Generations of allegiance, customs, traditions, rites, and rituals span their race and has shaped them to what they are now and yet so many secrets about them remain unearthed.

A month had passed since Link defeated Calamity Ganon, thus bringing peace back to the land of Hyrule. Life in Kakariko Village has been a lot more tranquil since, but traditions and rites must still be upheld for future generations; for it is known that Hyrule is a land where the Darkness is but a cycle that will eventually return as sure as night follows morning. With monsters and the scattered remnants of the Yiga clan were still out there, one could not be too careful.

One such tradition was about to take place; a ritualistic ceremony, held once every third year, dedicated to gratitude where the warrior men of the Sheikah clan are honoured by the women for a single night – with partners switching regardless if the individuals are married, together, or single – with both parties free to act as they please with their chosen partner for the night. It wasn't uncommon for participants to end up with friends' wives or girlfriends, or even their significant other's parents and siblings in some cases.

Alas, times have changed and the clan, much like the rest of Hyrule and its inhabitants, has met with an unkind fate. They who once had been prosperous and thriving were now dwindling in numbers even before Link's awakening.

It was dark and rainy outside when the night-sky arrived. Holding a meeting in Impa's house – the clan leader herself being away on a mission of great importance – Claree, the oldest of the younger women eligible for the ritual (having participated twice before) and usually so cheerful and energetic, brought up this dire topic with a heavy heart.

"As you all know," she began and crossed her arms. "The Ritual of Gratitude is supposed to be a night where we are free from attachments and bonds and show appreciation for everything our warriors have done for us. However, we're facing some dire times."

"Indeed," Dorian said. "Most of the young lads have perished…" His heart sank at the thought and he paused for a moment. "And those who have gone missing are presumed dead."

The room fell silent for a minute at the remark. The pitter-patter of the rain outside and the wind was all that was heard.

Claree cleared her throat. "Yes…and that leaves only you older men left." She eyed the men beside Dorian; Olkin, Steen, and Cado. "That itself is not a problem as we are meant to honour our elders, but… it is disheartening. Not to mention that it is not just the young men, but our women as well have declined in numbers, even more so with Rola being away on a mission of her own."

She glanced over at her right; with only Impa's granddaughter, Paya (poor girl was a nervous wreck; this was her first time joining for the Ritual), and Lasli in addition to herself, there was only the three of them. There had been a time when there had been abundance of young men and women performing the ritual and to see it such few qualified Sheikah members was dispiriting. "I cannot thank you enough, Lasli, for choosing to participate, but you do know that you don't have to, right? After what happened to your boyfriend-"

Lasli raised her hand in a silencing gesture. "No, it's alright. It's my duty as a member of the clan, but…I appreciate that you wanted to exclude me," she replied. Her voice was shaky and cracking.

"Are you certain? You can still back out and no-one will think ill of you."

The girl shook her head, but it was clear on her face that she was still in pain. "I'm positive, Claree."

Claree nodded and didn't pry. Lasli had lost her boyfriend not too long ago – dying while protecting the village from monsters – and Claree, out of respect, had first excluded the poor girl from the ritual to grief in peace. This would be her first time after all and so soon after her boyfriend's death, and yet the girl had chosen – and insisted – to participate and became a last minute addition.

"Very well," she said and continued. "The night is upon us. As the Shadow Folk, we will come together under the cover of darkness, for in darkness we thrive."

"_In darkness we thrive,"_ the rest of the room repeated.

"We will light the candles and place them at the altar. Once done, the women will draw a name from these strips of papers." She held them up for the group to see. "We are unfortunately an uneven number, so one of us will end up with two of the men present. It can't be helped." Claree sighed. "Let us begin the Ritual of Gratitude."

The ritual, over time, had become less and less sacred. With the clan's population thinning out and some Sheikah merely seeing it as an opportunity to bed someone else like horny dogs, the ceremony beforehand had become brief, simple, and flimsy. But traditions were traditions.

"Ho, Olkin, you sure you're feeling up to the task?" Steen taunted with a smirk. "Perhaps you ought to sit this one out."

Olkin scoffed back at him. "And not uphold traditions? Not on your life, Steen! I will honour the Ritual. You on the other hand should stick to carrots. I know a good place where you can stick them, too!"

"Enough!" Dorian interrupted. "Must you insist on bickering tonight? It's a sacred night where we come together as a proud people, so please behave yourselves!"

Cado nodded in agreeance. "Dorian is right; can't you settle on a truce for just one night? Just drink the potion and try to enjoy- I mean, honour the young ones."

The two farmers traded glaring looks, but nodded. For now, it was a truce, though everyone including them knew it would not last throughout the ritual. The men got their respective potion bottles and began to drink; the potion was made by a combination of Swift Carrots, Fortified Pumpkins, Tireless Frogs, Restless Crickets…and monster parts. It wasn't the tastiest of elixirs, but its effects were guaranteed for enhanced might and stamina.

As they drank and felt like young lads again the men joined the women. Every Sheikah present lit a single candle and placed it on the altar and normally they would sing a hymn to the Goddesses, to Hylia especially, and eat a small feast. Then in orderly fashion they would arrange the pair-ups by chance. It was also customary to exchange small, humble gifts to their respective partner in good faith.

Now it was merely scraps of paper with names written on them. Claree held them and would soon let the other women pick their respective partner(s), but she had taken the liberty to change things up this time around, knowing what the men like and wants.

One of them would inevitably end up with two of the men and she was prepared to take that burden, sacrifice, whatever you wished to call it. Lasli would be paired up with Dorian who would be gentle with her as a fellow widower, and Paya would end up with Cado for her first time participating as that man would be less overbearing.

_`It's a shame Master Link isn't here tonight or we could've made an exception for him,´_ she thought and glanced over at Paya. It wasn't a secret that Impa's granddaughter had feelings for the Hero, but she was eligible and thus had to join. It wasn't any different from those who were married or simply together and joined.

After the candles had been lit, Claree stood in front of the altar with the papers ready. She could feel the men leering behind their calm, stoic expressions, silently waiting. Surprisingly enough, Lasli was the first one to step forward and just as Claree had anticipated, she took the paper intended for her.

"Dorian…" she said, quietly, and looked over. The widower smiled warmly at her and she merely bowed a little in response.

_`Poor girl. This must be so hard for her.´_ Claree sighed and beckoned Paya over. Her first time would unfortunately not be with Link, but it couldn't be helped, and Cado would probably be the best option for her besides Dorian. As she dwelled on the matter, Claree didn't notice that Paya went for the other scrap of paper instead of the one she had jutted out a bit until it was too late.

_`Oh no!´_

The nervous girl flipped it over and managed a squeaky, "…S-Steen and…and Olkin…"

You could hear a pin drop. The two farmers eyed each other with mild disdain, likely due to having to share, while poor Paya was clearly not happy with the result.

"I see…" Claree replied. "That leaves me and Cado then, again."

As if this wasn't bad enough; she didn't particularly care for the man, given his obsession with Cuccos which had resulted in his divorce.

Cado nodded and crossed his arms firmly over his chest. "Very well."

Claree cleared her throat. "Now then! With everyone paired up, let us commence the Ritual of Gratitude!"

And so the pleasantries were done and over with as everyone split off to different corners of the room for some sense of privacy; Dorian and Lasli to the left side, Cado and Claree underneath the left stairs, and Paya and the farmers to the right stairs.

"I'll be in your care then, Lasli." Dorian humbly stated, slightly bashful.

Lasli bowed her head, flustered still, but determined. "L-Likewise, Dorian…"

"So…Shall we begin? Would, uhm…Would a hug perhaps make you feel better, for starters?"

"…Please." She held out her arms and took a step forward as he closed the distance. She sighed and buried her face in his broad chest as he hugged her tighter.

Meanwhile, just a few feet away, Cado was pushed down to the floor by Claree who eyed him bitterly. She knew he liked that – he enjoyed when a woman took charge.

"You know the drill, Cado," she said sternly. "My terms, not yours. Undress."

The man's eyes lit up and he smiled from ear to ear. "O-Oh, yes, of course!"

Claree scoffed and glanced over at the other end of the room. The two farmers were bickering, but they could only take their eyes off of Paya for so long before they ogled her lustfully. The poor girl was uncomfortable (and who could blame her?) and shyly stood there, waiting.

Olkin cleared his throat. "W-Well then, Paya…how about we get started and, uhm…Make it easier for you?" He began undoing his robe, baring his upper body. "No need to rush things."

"Indeed," Steen agreed. The carrot farmer was starting with his pants. "Let's take it slow."

Paya fidgeted with her fingers, her face red like ripe tomatoes. Despite what the farmers told her they seemed to be quite excited and anticipating. She caught Claree's apologetic, pitying stare and trembled, knowing that she had her obligation as a member of the Sheikah. Her thoughts drifted back to Link and her heart skipped a beat; why hadn't she left the village with her grandmother when she had the chance?

Deep down she knew why; a part of her had hoped that Link would arrive and be allowed to join. To have her first time with the man she had come to realize she had deep feelings for.

The rain outside grew harsher. The night was young and the moon was full. As flickering candlelight cast dancing shadows across the walls, the tensions were rising, and clothes were shed for the temptations of naked flesh, the Ritual of Gratitude truly commenced once again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lasli and Dorian

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda and all characters belong to Nintendo. GrimGrave owns nothing.

Commissioned by ScribeyeSteak

**The Ritual**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Are you feeling better, Lasli?" Dorian asked. He petted the girl's head soothingly as he ignored the others in the room. From the sound of it, things were already getting steamy.

She nodded. "A bit, yes…"

"You let me know if it gets…well, too much for you, okay? Time will heal your wounds. I know what it's like. It's a painfully slow, but certain."

"I know you are right, Dorian, but my boyfriend was the love of my life and to think a single monster-" She fell silent and shook her head. "Forgive me. I should be focusing on the ritual."

"There's no need to push yourself, my dear. We can always excuse ourselves-"

Lasli shook her head again. "No. Traditions need to be upheld. Just…Just promise me you'll be gentle. That's all I need to hear."

"Alright then," he said and nodded. "I promise."

The girl nodded and stepped back. It was clear on her face that she was still ill at ease, but determined to see this through. Lasli undid her sash and with it fell her jacket down her shoulders.

Dorian's gaze was immediately drawn towards the girl's ample bust before he politely looked away.

With only her skin-tight top and skirt left, she fidgeted with the latter hesitantly. She kept glancing over at Dorian with gloomy expression, trapped between her pride as a Sheikah and her grief.

Just as he was about to comment that she really should back out of the ritual, the girl undid the strap and the skirt pooled around her feet. Her bottom-half was on full display for the older man to see; creamy-pale legs were slightly shaking and her supple thighs were just the right amount of thick. The way they joined at the apex which was clad in dark-blue, cheeky-styled underwear was enough to drive any man wild and Dorian was no exception. Who knew that a girl like Lasli had such a body hidden underneath her outerwear? Only imagination could reckon how she looked naked and his imagination ran absolutely wild.

"C-Could we leave it at this f-for now?" the girl asked, her cheeks a rosy shade of red. "Please?"

He snapped back to it, taken aback. "Y-yes, of course." Like Lasli, he undid his sash and let his jacket fall off him. He removed the top-wear underneath and then went straight for his pants, not noticing how the girl was eyeing his broad chest and the fruit of the labour from years of warrior training. His broad frame was chiselled and hairless, and numerous faded scars marked his life-time of battles which added to the overwhelming masculinity he suddenly displayed.

Lasli scrutinized his body longer than she should have, but she could not tear her eyes off him; it was nothing against him or the elderly in general, but it had never occurred to her that the older men could be in such good shape.

So preoccupied was she that when Dorian awkwardly cleared his throat and she snapped back to it, the older man had whipped out his member out of its confines.

She silently gasped.

"Is, uhm…Is everything alright?" Dorian asked and rubbed his neck. "I don't want to rush you or anything…"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," Lasli replied as she tried to calm herself. Heat suffused her face and tingled through her body as she kept staring at Dorian's phallus. It was…big. Ridiculously big! How did he not have more than two children, what with his late wife surely having ridden this every night when she had the chance?!

It throbbed and bounced as it stood proudly at attention and Lasli slowly stepped closer and sunk to her knees. Close-up it looked ever bigger and she released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

_`It's…bigger than my boyfriend's…´_ she thought and caught herself. Why would she think that at a time like this?! And yet the heat that overspread her body and began pooling between her loins was undeniably there.

She gulped and reached out to grip Dorian's cock by the base. The man uttered a quiet sigh as she did and just barely managed to wrap her fingers around his cock. It was warm and she could feel his pulse; it was as if it had a heartbeat of its own and reacted to her touch.

As the room was permeated with the sound of their clansmen already delving into carnal desires, Lasli and Dorian exchanged looks. He nodded understandingly at her.

Nodding back, she shyly opened her surprisingly salivating mouth and leaned forward. Performing oral sex was not strange to her, but doing so with an older man, a father of two, when the love of her life had just recently perished, seemed so bizarre.

And yet she took Dorian's cock into her mouth and applied suction as she pursed her lips around its mushroom-tip. It filled her orifice and the taste was so different from past experiences. Its scent was masculine – the kind that you wanted to bury your face into and deeply inhale as you hugged the person – and heady as Lasli pushed her head forward and took more of the older man's length till it poked at her throat. Even that hadn't been the case before and Dorian could've easily pushed even deeper, though that would've been a problem.

Instead she was pulling back and kept focusing on its tip and an inch or two, lavishing it with kisses when she wasn't sucking it, circling her tongue around its tip and lathering it with saliva and its leaking pre-cum. Before she knew it, she forgot where they were.

Dorian rolled his head back and groaned contently. Lasli's mouth felt heavenly as she worked his manhood; the way she suckled on it jerked it in time with the way her head bobbed was nothing to scoff at. He had always thought her as cute, but seeing her like this, using her mouth which she used to beckon potential customers to Claree's shop, to please him. And skilfully at that!

He stepped back and pulled out of the young woman's mouth, the bridge of spittle connecting her lips with his cock snapping and vanishing into thin air as he did.

"…Shall we?" He calmly gestured towards the mat on the floor, but his heart was wildly beating beneath his chest. Lasli, with pre-cum and spittle on her lips, an innocent look in her eyes, and on her knees, was…erotic, to say the least.

She nodded and got back up on her feet. Fidgeting still she looked around at the others before she glanced back at Dorian. Turning around, she undid the dark-blue top and let it fall to the floor before she reluctantly pulled down her underwear, inadvertently showing off her plump rear to the older man.

The shuffle of clothes coming undone was heard behind her and as she peeked over her shoulder, her eyes widened. Dorian kicked his pants aside when he caught her looking, fully naked with a glistening, erect cock and hairless balls – large and taut – hanging below. His physique, now fully displayed for her, sent a bolt of heat straight to between her thighs and she as she noticed how much he was ogling her nude backside, she mustered up the last of her courage and turned.

She showed him everything; her ample, malleable breasts capped with pretty pink nipples, her pudgy body that was just the right amount of thick in the right places, and the small triangle of white hair crowned above her pussy.

Taking a minute to fully regard one another, Dorian cleared his throat and stepped over to the mat, with Lasli following suite.

He lied down on his side. "Uhm…If it helps, you could…face the other way. I mean, if you're…you know…"

"Thank you," she whispered. She managed to flash him a sincere smile before she lay down next to him, her back towards the man.

She felt it; it prodded between her butt-cheeks before he aligned it along her slit and a shiver jolted up their backs at the contact. She quickly inhaled as the warmth between them culminated between their sexes, and the older man lifted her left leg-

"Are you ready, Lasli?"

"Y-Yes…Please…"

-as he moved his hips to align his manhood properly; its helmet prodded against slick flower petals and Lasli fought the urge to moan right then and there when it finally pushed them apart.

She shuddered. Its girth pushed and strained against her inner walls and sunk into her agonizingly slow.

_`By Hylia…!´_

Dorian uttered a guttural moan as he pushed his hips and sheathed inch by inch into Lasli's tight, wet cunt.

_`It really **is** bigger…!´_

His cock speared into her feminine channel, straining against her velvety inner walls as he kept reaching deeper.

It pained her that the size difference was that noticeably, that she was getting into this and had to stifle her moans just from insertion alone.

_`My boyfriend never reached this deep…´_

"I'm going to start moving now," Dorian whispered into her ear and wet heat immediately culminated between her legs. A pleasant shiver ran down her spine at his voice, his words, and the anticipation of something so large taking her.

True to his promise, Dorian was gentle; he was neither too fast nor too slow with his movements as he thrusted with an even, steady rhythm. He pulled out long enough to let the head of his cock remain inside of her before he sheathed it all back inside again.

Lasli couldn't help herself anymore as she joined the others in the room and let out a string of moans. She pussy quivered and clamped down on Dorian's phallus, milking it desperately. How many lonely nights had mere fingers assisted her? How many nights had she wept until she fell asleep?

How long had she remained lonely and grief-stricken?

The older man pressed himself up against her back and thrusted. He grunted as he forced himself to not lose control, lest he'd ravage the poor girl like a horny dog. Amidst the rutting in the room and the heavy smells of sweat and fluids, between his copulation with young Lasli, Dorian couldn't help but admire the girl.

She was willing to put the tribe before herself and uphold traditions. She could've stayed at home and Dorian had himself entertained the idea of not participating; his wife would forever be dear to him and to this day he still missed her.

Amidst their rather tender lovemaking, Lasli, as if she had read his mind, turned her head enough to meet his eyes. Even as he kept thrusting into tight, wet heat that milked his cock, Dorian offered a warm smile.

"We're bonded by grief, you and me," he told her and accidentally thrusted roughly, inadvertently reaching a spot Lasli had forgotten was there. "As a widower myself, I know what you're going through. It's a matter of taking one day at a time. If you ever need to…talk…you know where to find me."

Lasli moaned and squeezed down on his member as pleasure razed at her senses. It singed at her bones, turning them into hot, pliant goo, and she reached back to cup the older man's cheek. "Dorian…Thank you…We widowers need to stick together…I'll be counting on your support through this dark time…"

Their lips grazed carefully at first, wary and hesitant, before they shared a tender kiss as Dorian pounded slightly faster. His cock throbbed inside of her and pressure threatened to unravel for them both. Lasli, having ridden smaller waves of pleasure throughout their copulation, – how long had they been at it by now? – felt euphoria clawing at her pleasure-receptors.

Their bodies, glistening with sweat, pressed against each other as the pressure finally burst; a kiss, a deep thrust, and the comfort for lingering grief sent the pair over the edge into mind-wiping pleasure as he erupted inside of the girl and still thrusted, spewing frothing seed inside her fertile womb that his cock kissed whilst her inner walls spasm and squeezed down on his long shaft. It overtook them like strong wind, jolted through their bodies and spread like wildfire.

It wasn't until after his several long ropes had subsided that the two of them came to their senses and awkwardly looked away, still hot from their tender lovemaking…and with Dorian's cock still buried to the base inside of Lasli's pretty pink sex.

Still, a lingering thought remained on their minds as they lay there, comforting each other, unaware of the smile on the other's face.

_`I should check up on him/her from time to time and offer my comforts…´_


	3. Chapter 3 - Claree and Cado

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda and all characters belong to Nintendo. GrimGrave owns nothing.

Commissioned by ScribeyeSteak

**The Ritual**

_**Chapter 3**_

"So, here we are again, Cado." Claree eyed the man on the floor with mild disdain as he panted and humped against her sole. She knew from experience what all the men liked and the Cucco farmer had a…_peculiar_ interest with her bare feet. Not that she minded, but she would never understand it. She ran her sole against the underside of the old man's cock and wiggled her toes over its helmet. "For someone who had no qualms about leaving his wife, you always seem eager for these Rituals, Cado."

"I'm j-just…" He moaned from her ministrations and grinned weakly. "Upholding t-traditions…"

"Uh-huh. Of course, what a Samaritan you are for doing that. I feel bad for Rola, but at least Rola has a fresh arrow to her quiver to enjoy herself with," she mocked and smirked when his eyes met hers; he looked miffed and with a questioning glint in his eyes, but her ministrations with her foot quickly took his mind of her remark.

Claree snickered at the old man, knowing fully well what his poor ex-wife had been up to from what she had noticed. In a turn of rather bittersweet events, the estranged shopkeeper and Link had gotten fairly along for a couple of months as the young Hero frequented The Curious Quiver. Hardly something to raise a brow at; Link knew his way around a bow. Then it was the two going hunting together, which was one of many ways Link had attributed to helping the village; nothing unusual with that.

But Claree had once passed by the shop late at night from a trip to Hateno Village, and the noises she heard was unmistaken. And loud; anyone venturing outside would've heard them. She spotted them leaving the village again the very next day, but curiously enough neither seemed to carry a bow with them. And Rola especially was acting a bit giddy as they sauntered off, away from prying eyes.

Sneaking after them under the cover of camouflage, Claree witnessed just how well Link could nock an arrow into Rola's curious quiver.

Although she would love to mock Cado further, there was Paya to think of; the poor girl was head-over-heels in love with the Hero. Surely, Claree thought, Paya would win him over if she mustered up enough courage to confess to him.

But who really knew at this point. At the very least, she was happy for the older woman who had suffered while Cado had not even seemed the least bit affected by the divorce.

She removed her foot and stepped back. Smirking at the old man who clearly wanted more, Claree decided to move things along; footjobs wasn't the only thing the Cucco farmer enjoyed.

"Lie down!" she commanded as she slowly removed her long skirt. As Cado immediately did as told while he slowly jerked his phallus, she rolled her eyes at him. Whether or not his thing for female domination had helped play part in his divorce was up in the air (did he simply prefer young women and didn't find Rola attractive anymore?), but it was what he liked.

Claree pulled down her underwear real slow and made sure Cado got a good long view even though he had already seen (and tasted) her sex before. Her bottom-half as bare as the day she was born, the shopkeeper stepped over towards the old man, her feet planted on either side of his head. She'd never get used to his leering gaze.

"I expect you to do a good job. If you do, then I'll consider letting you have your own fun," she stated and didn't even bother to let him reply as she lowered her haunches to press her young, slick pussy down against his face.

The Cucco farmer wasted no time running his tongue along her honeypot. He was sloppy and desperate; only thinking of himself and his `reward´ as he ate Claree out with gusto.

The shopkeeper suppressed her voice, but her body moved instinctively against the old man's face. She couldn't deny that he was good at what he was doing, but it was just a shame that it had to be _Cado_ of all people. Nonetheless, pleasure was pleasure and the Ritual had to be upheld.

She rolled her hips ever so slightly as the old man's tongue brushed against her clit for only a moment, but the contact sent a jolt up her spine. The way he spread her pussy-lips and teased her orifice with his flexible muscle had always been an unfortunate weakness to her, and the way he was going at it made Claree's knees weak.

She bit the insides of her cheeks in an attempt to ground herself, but Cado knew what he was doing. He lap a hot path along her slit, drank her excitement like a Gerudo would swig a Noble Pursuit, and play with her clit _just_ right.

She clasped a hand over her mouth. She quivered as enough pleasure spread like a flame and stained the old man's face. Euphoria wrapped around her like a cocoon and she couldn't move – couldn't do anything but climaxing for what felt like a life-age whilst she squirmed and quivered.

A few moments passed before the bliss faded. Claree was still shaky, but a quick glance down at the Cucco farmer's grin was enough to rouse her from any comfort.

"How about my reward?" he asked and sneered at her.

Ugh. "Very well, let's get it over with," said Claree as she stood. Her legs felt like they were about to give in at any moment and her pussy was dripping wet. It pained her to admit to herself just how much she needed anything inserted to quench the fire below. "Just to make it clear; you can't finish inside. Got it?"

"Yes, of course."

She removed her hair-pins and put them aside, letting her snow-white hair fall down her neck. She let her top fall down as she bared herself to the Cucco farmer (by Hylia, the lecherous grin on his face was disturbing to look at) and stepped back over. With a quiet sigh, Claree sunk down to her knees, gripped his cock to align it against her feminine channel, and let gravity do its trick as she straddled him.

It frustrated her how good it felt even though Cado's phallus wasn't particularly impressive, but she shuddered with pleasure as it jolted through her body. Her needy pussy clamped down on his cock nonetheless and she inherently moved her hips right away.

She was quivering, but remained quiet. Her bones were already feeling as if they were melting and the sound of everyone in the room – flesh slapping against flesh, moans, grunts, panting, muffled or loud – was getting to her along with the heavily mingled scents of sweat and juices.

Despite herself, Claree was turned on and in need of a good lay.

The old man below groaned contently and slapped her ass-cheeks enough to leave faint, reddened imprints on fair skin. He palmed their full curves. "By Hylia and the Holy Three, the Ritual was sorely needed…"

He immediately raised his hips and thrusted upward; his cock speared deeper into velvety, sodden depths and Claree let out a startled yelp in response. He was more active – wild – than he usually was and the stimulation – along with the sensation – was more than the shopkeeper was used to when it came to Cado! He reached spots he normally didn't and his pace alone triggered smaller bursts of bliss against the pleasure-centre of Claree's brain.

"Ooohh Hy-Hylia!"

She heard the old man chuckle and any anger that flared up dissolved with his thrusts. A hand palmed one of her breasts and kneaded thoroughly whilst the other cupped and slapped the shopkeepers arse, adding to kinkiness of the situation. The way he touched her while pounding into her cunt like a dog was arousing, to her shame, but it felt too good; she began matching the pacing of his thrusts without realizing it.

"Finally getting really into it, huh?" Cado asked between heavy breathing and groans. "Good, good. We're supposed – Oh yes, take it! – to feel good…for tonight…_Haaah_, sooo goood…"

Claree grimaced at him and firmly straightened herself. She wasn't going to be swept away by him and stroke his ego. She looked at him challengingly and bounced over his cock still.

"Don't get carried away, old-timer. I have the final say here."

Claree rode him as he bucked beneath her; it felt too good to be Cado's cock, but who was she to break tradition? She alternated between riding him and simply gyrating her hips over his crotch, enjoying him writhing beneath her as he humped into her genital orifice. He was desperate, but she wasn't about to let him enjoy himself as he pleased and instead work for it.

The culmination of heat and friction at the apex of their sexes was getting increasingly intense. Cado's manhood plunged deep and quick, and throbbed against her inner walls with desperation as she rode it. His phallus did a good enough job, but with the Cucco farmer's vigorous pounding it was…better – better overall in terms of pleasure and enjoyment.

She still didn't like _him_ though.

She bounced over his cock, the urge of moaning out loud intensifying. It shouldn't feel this good, but it was growing more and more difficult to remain quiet.

Her muscles went taut and the ball of pressure deep down was beginning to unravel. Each pounding she took was threatening to burst it and the jolts of bliss that arced through her body, spreading from neuron to neuron, got more frequent.

She was close.

Claree raised her hips just enough and slammed back down, repeating the process for a few solid minutes. Each time she did, the ball of pressure threatened to destabilize and Cado's cock seemingly reached deep enough to hit just the right spots.

"Claree," he finally moaned out. "By Hylia, I'm about to-"

"Not inside!" Claree quickly shot back and immediately attempted to climb off of him, but it didn't happen.

Between his hands' firm grip, – fingers coarse from farming and years of marksmanship – his cock pounding deeply into her pussy, and her own strong desire to cum, Claree was pulled back down as Cado hammered into her depths from below for a good ten seconds as he slapped against her skin and groped her flesh.

Claree felt it; her orgasm, strong as the waves crashing against the cliff-sides, crashed over her. It licked her muscles and core, rendering her into pliant jelly as a torrent of heat filled up inside her sex as Cado kept humping and milked himself inside the shopkeeper. Euphoria raked at her all over and for a moment that seemed like a small eternity she forgot that she was bedding the Cucco farmer and enjoyed herself – enjoyed the sensation of copious, milky cum being deposited inside of her young pussy, the coarse hands fondling her breast and ass, and the carnal desire that was slowly waning…

When she came down from her high and realized what had happened she straightened herself and grimaced down at the old man. "Damn it, Cado! I told you, not inside!"

"M-My a-apologies, Claree…"

"Apologies aren't going to help!" She shuddered, her sex involuntarily clamping down on the man's still throbbing, still leaking manhood. "Damn it, I need to get some contraceptives later…"

"S-so sorry about that…it felt too good," said Cado. "…But it felt good for you too, right?"

Claree scoffed. "Good enough, I suppose." She climbed off of him and sat down to the side. "…What are you staring at?"

"Well…" The old man grinned at her. "The Ritual is not over. I was thinking we start the second round. I promise I'll finish outside this time."

"Huh?" She glanced down at his cock and her eyes widened. It showed no sign of getting flaccid; instead it throbbed and looked raring to go. "Wait, how are you…You shouldn't be…I mean-"

"Well? Shouldn't we uphold traditions and honour each other for tonight?"

She shot him a dirty look and sighed. "…Fine. Lie back down, old-timer."

Before the night was over, Claree, despite being in charge, would surprise herself just how much she enjoyed herself, even when Cado didn't keep his promise.


	4. Chapter 4 - Olkin, Paya, and Steen

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda and all characters belong to Nintendo. GrimGrave owns nothing.

Commissioned by ScribeyeSteak

**The Ritual**

_**Chapter 4**_

It hadn't taken the farmers long to get things going; within seconds their jackets and upper-body gear had been discarded along with their leg-wear and underpants, thus baring themselves to Paya.

She couldn't believe what was happening. She had had the option to leave the village and not participate in the Ritual and yet she stayed in the hope of Link being around – to be an exception of the rule stating only members of the clan could participate – and for a while that had seemed to be the case.

Link would then leave at the last second, not long after Rola had headed out for a mission of her own, making the already limited number of eligible women even scarcer. Just as Paya had found out, the Ritual was about to commence. Disheartened and inwardly panicking, the Elder's grandchild had to participate in a Ritual with few and much older men – men old enough to be her fathers or even grandfathers – thus shattering her hopes of her first time being with the handsome Hero. Adding to her distraught, she had to…accommodate…two at once and they had already stripped themselves naked (thus forcing Paya to see a phallus for the first time) and watched her with bated breaths and lecherous glints in their eyes.

Her heart was racing a mile a minute. Heat suffused her face as she hid it within her hand, but the image of the farmer's cocks was already seared into her brain.

Olkin's was on the shorter side, but its girth was mighty impressive; Steen's was longer than Olkin's, but it lacked Olkin's width. Both of them stood proudly at attention, pulsating and hard.

Expected to do her part, Paya slowly and hesitantly started to undress. Every inch of skin she exposed made her shiver and the fire in the men's eyes brighten as she gradually bared herself until every curve, swell of flesh, and assets were revealed even as she attempted to cover herself.

"If…If you don't mind, Lady Paya…" Steen urged on. "Could you possibly…move your hands aside?"

"It's only fair that we can see yours since you've seen ours," Olkin added.

Paya averted her gaze. The room was filled with obscene sounds from the others having begun getting intimate. She was trembling; she was wrecked with guilt, as if she was betraying Link even though she hadn't even confessed to him, but she couldn't and wouldn't dare to defy traditions lest her Grandmother would never forgive her.

With a deep sigh, Paya moved her hands and arms aside. Full, perky breasts jiggled ever so slightly from her movement and her womanhood, crowned by a small tuft of white hair was exposed to the men who grinned from ear-to-ear.

**x.x.x.x**

"By Hylia, this takes me back when I had dated my wife for a while," Olkin exclaimed as he threw his head back.

Paya, on her knees, was jerking his cock with one hand-

"We sure are lucky to receive Lady Paya's divine touch," Steen joked as he, too, moaned contently.

-and Steen's in her other. She shrugged off their comments as best as she could, but it was to no avail. Their cocks were warm in her hands, pulsing and hard; she had thought her first sexual experience would be slow and gentle, an exploration and awakening, not an overwhelming sensation of raw lust. The smell that had begun to fill the room was intoxicating and starting to addle Paya's senses.

"Please…" Steen buried his fingers in white tresses and met her gaze. "If you could…"

He was slowly guiding her face towards his cock and with a scrunched up face, Paya hesitatingly opened her mouth. Her lips pursed around the intruding length and the slightly salty taste along with its musky, manly scent struck her the strongest as the farmer guided her head back and forth. Instinctively she darted her tongue around it and applied suction, unsure if she was doing it right; judging by Steen's content humming, she wagered it was good for now.

"By the Holy Three," Steen uttered huskily. His grip over Paya's head tightened as he began to thrust into her orifice. "I sorely needed this. It's been too long."

He pumped slow, but steady. While he reached deep, his cock was thin and didn't fill her mouth… not that she wanted that!

"Hey now, don't hog her all for yourself, Steen!" Olkin grunted.

Steen sneered at him. "At least I'll be able to make use of her pretty mouth; there's barely anything for her to suck on with your stump, Olkin."

The pumpkin farmer scoffed. "At least I have girth. What pleasure could a spindly twig like yours possibly offer, Steen?"

He swatted the carrot farmer's hand away and grabbed a fist-full of ashen locks. Paya was pulled away from Steen's cock and pushed onto Olkin's; where he lacked in length he made up for with width and practically filled her mouth. Once again the manly odour assaulted her senses as she was forcefully bobbing her head over the farmer's phallus.

"What was that?!"

"You heard me, I assume. Or are your ears finally giving in to old age?"

The two bickered back and forth and barely paid any attention to Paya beyond making sure she jerked their cocks and alternated sucking one of them off. They each held her long hair and pulled when they wanted. Paya, overwhelmed by her first sexual experience and the musky smell, was befuddled, guilt-stricken, and determined to uphold the tradition out of respect for her dear grandmother. As she was forced into oral service between the two older men there was something else that further addled her mind – something she couldn't put her finger on.

…But whatever it was it felt…pleasant.

"Then how about I show you, you damn pumpkin-muncher!" Steen exclaimed loud enough to snap the girl out of her daze. "Lady Paya, if you don't mind…"

"Huh?"

**x.x.x.x**

Paya found herself on her hands and knees. Steen was behind her, palming the full curves of her ass as he took her from behind whilst Olkin was humping into her mouth.

They had been at it for a little while now, still arguing – everything became a competition with them – as they took her with reckless abandon. Somewhere in their banter had the topic shifted from their cocks to their prized produce and their respective effects; Steen, raising carrots, argued that the speed enhancement gave him the pace required to properly satisfy a woman whilst Olkin claimed Fortified Pumpkins gave him stamina and extra power behind his thrusts.

Trapped between the two older men, Paya could only take it as Steen swiftly fucked her from behind – having claimed her virginity without even acknowledging it – and Olkin slowly, but roughly thrusted into her oral orifice like he would with a pussy. Her arms were already on the verge of giving up and the scent…

By Hylia, the masculine scent! She was practically covered in it by now. Guilt and regret kept wrecking her mind, but a part of Paya couldn't deny the flicker of heat that built up deep down her body – couldn't fight the shameful tingle of enjoyment that came from the situation (being the Elder's granddaughter and yet being used like a street walker.) As she was spit-roasted by the two men her thoughts managed to wander back to the Hero. Paya loved him, of that there was no doubt, but her body was beginning to betray her and while she still felt a great deal of regret to not having her first time with him –

"By Hylia, I'm about to-" His sentence was cut short as the carrot farmer frantically pounded the girl's feminine channel, his cock thrashing inside her fertile innards. The warmth spread like wildfire through her body and the sensation hit Paya like an arrow.

"Oh Goddesses," Olkin exclaimed as he, too, reached his climax and ejaculated with strong spurts inside of the girl's mouth and down her gullet. Feeling this warmth from both ends, Paya tensed and something – something euphoric – hit her then.

…What was she thinking about again? Right, Link! The regret she felt-

"See, Olkin? _That's_ how you do it; Swift Carrots and your hips will do all the work."

Olkin scoffed. "Speed is hardly the way to go. You really think a woman want's you to finish as quickly as possible?" He scratched his bearded chin for a moment. "Well, I can understand why your wife would…"

"You're just saying that because you're compensating," Steen spat back. "Let's see you do any better!"

As they stepped back, Paya was finally allowed a moment to breathe. Trembling and dazed, she tried to regain composure. Her head was spinning and she lazily smacked her lips. The taste that stuck to her mouth was tangy and salty, and dribbled down her lips and chin.

"Watch and learn, Steen," Olric stated as he positioned himself behind Paya, smacking her ass-cheeks as he did. "A woman prefers slow but strong. Size doesn't matter as long as you have girth."

Steen scoffed. "Says you. A woman wants something that reaches deep and goes fast!"

As they both sheathed their respective cocks back inside of her, Paya felt that tingle again – this time stronger – as her mind went sporadically blank.

**x.x.x.x**

"I'm telling you, Fortified Pumpkins and roughness!"

"Bah! Swift Carrots and quick thrusts!"

They were still at it. At this point it wasn't even about the Ritual, Paya somehow mused; they were merely using her and any orifice she had for the sake of their own one-upmanship. Literally trapped between them and their broad, muscly frames, Paya took them both as she bounced up and down, girth spreading her pussy and length penetrating her puckered little star. She could feel their muscles tensing against her and her insides sodden with excitement and male ejaculations.

How long had they been going at it now? The others had continued as well from the sound of things; Dorian and Lasli were still making sweet yet carnal love in their corner, and Claree kept Cado pinned down as she rode him. And they looked like they had fun.

Paya had fun, too. Her mind, addled as it was, was still focused mostly on Link, but her body had betrayed her. With every roll of pleasure that easily struck her sensitive, less-experienced body she momentarily forgot about the Hero, focusing instead on the euphoria.

The two farmers kept bickering and she minded it less and less as they fucked her; between Olkin's slow, powerful thrusts and Steen's swift hammering Paya was experiencing an awakening of sorts; it bloomed inside of her much like the torrents of heat and raked at her nerves, spreading from synapse to synapse until her mind was a clean, blank slate.

_`Link…´_

Bliss clawed at her pleasure-receptors as she clung onto one of the men – had they switched places? She didn't know anymore – her body burning all over. The heat, the sweat, the pleasure, they only grew more intense as the farmers fucked her, poured years of pent-up sexual frustrations into each thrust into the overly sensitive girl.

_`Li-´_

Stuck between the men, their bodies pressing up against her as their cocks swelled and thrashed inside of her and her own pleasure erupting with ease for the umpteenth time, Paya moaned out loud, tongue lolling out and eyes rolling back. The farmers bickered still even as they ejaculated and filled her up, coated her insides, and her mind was seared white, her world a colourful, messy euphoria. Deep down she knew of her love, but the desires of the flesh won this time and she gave in to the heat.

**x.x.x.x**

It was well into the night and bordering on daybreak when the Ritual was coming to an end. The Cuccoo would soon crow, but not before Sheikah men had their last fun with the women in front of the altar.

Naked and messy from their night of unfettered copulations, the Sheikah women gathered together and on their knees as the men stood around them. The women's hair was slovenly with cum stains and their gazes were unfocused; whatever seed they had taken outside had dried against their sweat-glistened skin.

The Sheikah men stroked their cocks to full mast, eager to give the women who had honoured them this Ritual a final gift. As they jerked off, eyed the women as they did with lecherous stares, the women subtly edged them on, encouraged them to play with their masculine lengths.

Dorian only had his eyes on Lasli; though not lecherous, his gaze was equal with burning lust and gentle kindness as he stroked himself near her face. She could stick out her tongue and lick the helmet if she so wished.

Lasli looked back up at him, just as lovingly and wantonly as he. She smiled at him a shy, disarming smile, winked, and parted her soft lips invitingly as she pushed up her breasts, and the man stroke faster. She wanted him to mark her and unknown to the other, they both mused how they would try something again in the future.

Claree was glaring up at Cado, but her body-language told another story; she was fingering her gushing cunt for him to see while her other hand played with a nipple, and panting like a dog with her mouth open and tongue jutting out just enough.

Cado was smirking at her as he built up a sweat from jerking himself. He loved a woman in control, but seeing Claree like this – torn between her disdain for him and her own pleasure – really got him going and it was amusing how much they had fornicated tonight despite her claims of keeping things under control.

Lastly was Paya with Steen and Olkin looming over her. The poor girl was an absolute mess with in all sorts of ways; her mouth was open with a broad smile, her tongue hanging out and her hands held out just underneath, ready to catch the farmer's loads. Her body and hair was thoroughly marked as a result of the two's rivalry.

In a final act to solidify the end of the Ritual of Gratitude, the Sheikah men furiously jerked themselves to pleasure; long, frothing ropes of cum painted the women's faces in several streaks, some landing on their busts, as the men moaned. Lasli and Paya mewled, lost in bliss and swallowing whatever they caught in their mouths while Claree stifled herself, though Cado sure looked pleased when he rested his cock against her face.

All spent and with the Cucco crowing in the distance, the Ritual had come to an end. Once they eventually left the building, they would resume their usual chores and duties until the next Ritual three years from now.

That, at least, is how the tradition goes.

Some time after, things played out behind the scenes; Link eventually returned and so did Rola and Impa. The Elder remained in her home as per usual while Link and Rola mostly snuck off every now and then. If they had paid even a smidge of attention, perhaps they would have noticed the slight difference in the village.

Lasli and Dorian would exchange subtle, lingering looks whenever they passed by each other, eventually comforting each other and helping them recuperate from the loss of their wife and boyfriend whenever they were alone between the sheets, and Lasli would eventually become a mother-figure to his daughters. And further down the line, a mother.

Claree still made it clear she didn't like Cado who only paid attention to his Cuccos, secretly settling the score whenever they could sneak off whether it was a quick oral exchange behind a building or a visit to Cado's bed where he repeatedly made the same promises he failed to keep. Who really was in control was up in the air.

And Paya still watched Link from afar, offering a smile and a wave whenever their eyes met. Impa, bless her heart, mused how good a match they were, unaware that Paya often volunteered to act as the liaison between the two bickering farmers with mostly messy, but satisfying results which helped ease her heartache for Link.

The next Ritual of Gratitude couldn't come soon enough; it is important to uphold traditions after all.

_**FIN**_


End file.
